paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Red Suns
This is the Third Part of the 3-man Collab. First 4-Man Collab. There's a mild Violence so be aware Editors * Venz * Reece * Ypsi * Takota Characters *Chase *Marshall. *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Rubble *Nelson (From "The Simpsons") *Bart (From "The Simpsons") *Ypsi *Takota *Andres *Franco *Riley *Huey *Dallas *Scorpion(Alakdan) *Reece *Spyler Story (It all begins with Nelson and his gang walking at the forests on Mt. Karagao) Nelson: Looks like we are almost to the base Huey: Naw, we ain't. (pointing) Look! (Just as then, 20 rebels surround Nelson & co.) Riley: (picks up his pistol) We gon' fight you now. Dallas: No. I reckon they are just grunts right? Rebel Captain: No! (points his rifle on Dallas) Nelson: (gets his sword) Friends, get ready! (Dallas, Kent, Nelson, Huey and Riley load their weapons and the Rebel's guns point to them) Kent: Ready! (All of a sudden thirteen gunshots are heard from the sides where the Villans stand) Takota: Rebels. Stand down Nelson: I see.... (The Rebels put their guns on their side) Leon: So this is Nelson Muntz...and your allies Nelson: Yeah, must be Romulo "Lion" Dumagit Leon: Yeah Dallas: So this is the Red Sun. Quite a manpower you have Leon: Heh, we caused terrorism around these islands as of now Huey: Yeah, yeah. Whatever Leon: I bet Alakdan(Scorpion) Finished them too. Riley: Who's Scorpion. Scorpion: IT's me. I am Homer "Alakdan" Nelson: Looks like you are ready to cause terrorism. Leon: If you want to learn more about us. Follow us to our Fort. Dallas: okay. Nelson: Wait. are you sure we can trust them? Dallas: We can crush the Paw Patrol. with their help we are stronger. Dallas, Nelson, Kent, Huey and Riley along with their newfound allies heads to a hidden fort on the mountains. Meanwhile back on the Lookout: Bart, Reece, Buttercup, Spyler and Franco reads a book about a policeman who served his Country. The other Pups played hide and seek outside. Andres, Ypsi and Ryder watch news on Ypsi's tablet. Ypsi: Looks like the rebellions became a threat Ryder: Yeah. Andres: I think it is.... Ryder: Hm? Andres: For me during the old days I forged a rebellion. Takota: As if right? Andres: No way.... Takota! Takota: Hello all!!!! Andres: Sir. Reece:(goes near the 4) Uh.... who's this(points to Takota) Ryder: This is Takota, Emperor of the Trussian empire and Ally to the Paw Patrol. Takota: Hey. Reece: I go by da name of Reece Bart: I am Bart Ypsi: and I am Ypsi. Takota:(wags his Tail) yay nice to meet ya my new friends. Reece: Word! Andres: hehheh. Ypsi: Guys look. Andres, Reece, Bart, Ryder and Takota looks on Ypsi's tablet. News Reporter: Global News, Rebellion is now massive on the Philippine Isles where a rebellion is now sprouting known as the "Pulang Araw" now takes innocent lives by bombing and terrors. (shown as Huey and Riley carried Ak-47 along with Nelson and Scorpion) and now they gained to allies. According to Director of the NDB. the Red Suns must be stopped. Ypsi: Tch... Nelson Again. Andres: He's now terrorizing my Country. Takota: That's it. We need to move. Suddenly Ryder's Wristwatch, Chase, Andres and Franco's puptag rings. Ryder, Chase, Andres, Franco:(Gets to a distance) Ypsi: Ah great... the War on Terror always goes on, whether its in Syria or anywhere. Now it looks like this war has spread to the Phillippines. Gosh where is peace in this world?! Andres: Ypsi. this not terrorism. its an Rebellion. and I bet someone from the Government aided them too. Ypsi: I bet that person from the government would be a corrupt agent, and seeing as the Philippines were once U.S territory and have close ties to the U.S, we have to stop the rebellion! Who's with me?! (Takota goes near the four, meanwhile.....) Spy: Philippine SAF Troopers Ryder, Andres, Chase, Franco. Thank goodness you answered Ryder: What is it.....Hernan? Hernan: I am on Mt. Karagao. I need help to take justice for the death of my son, Rescue my comrades and then take down the rebellion Chase: And you need a paw right? Hernan: Yeah but you need to head on the mountains of Mt. Arayat. Nelson:(distance) Okay WHo goes there! Hernan: Oh I gotta go. Hernan cuts off the contact. Andres: Looks like the PNP-PAW SAF is on the Case. (Ryder, Franco and Chase nods in agreement) Takota: So you are the Philippine Police's Paw SAF Right? Andres: Ah, Takota! Ryder: So you heard everything Takota: Yeah. and It seems you need help right? Andres: Secretly yeah. But we don't wanna tell Reece or Ypsi about it (Ypsi shows up) Ypsi: You do realize I already knew that stuff, right? However, I keep my mouth shut when asked about it by others. Andres: Ah. Ypsi: Seems you need help right? Chase: That's we are going to say Franco: Sir. Hernan gives the Coordinates Andres: Good. now I bet we need to be ready, but not here. Ryder, sir Ryder: Sir? Andres: Get the air patroller ready for operations. and don't let the PAW Patrol Pups and the rest know Franco/Ypsi/Ryder/Chase: Yes sir (After that Chase, Ryder, Franco, Ypsi and Ryder goes to their seperate directions and act casually) Skye: Hey, Ryder Ryder: Hey, Skye Skye: Can we play tag along with the pups? Ryder: Sure, but Chase needs to take a sleep early Skye: Why? Ryder: Because he needs to go to pup school Rubble: Oh, I bet he needs to finish a project Chase: Yeah (Ryder and Chase head inside the Lookout towards Ryder's room to prepare their gear. Meanwhile....) Skye: Hey Franco, Ypsi and Andres Andres: Skye Ypsi: Hey, Skye Franco: What are you pups doing? Skye: Just take a nap under a shade or playing "King of the Hill" with the other pups. Andres: That's great Skye: Care to join us? Andres: Ah, naw.... Skye: Why? Ypsi: Uh.... we are going on an adventure (Just as then, Rubble goes near them along with Reece) Rubble: You three are going to the Philippine Isles Ypsi: Yeah Reece: Can we come?! Franco: No Reece: Why? Ypsi: It's classified Reece: Word Franco ,Ypsi and Andres head to Andres' hut to Prepare their gear Rubble: Guys. I bet the 5 hide something or somewhat Reece: Word (By nightfall, Reece & co. takes a sleep early. Ryder and Ypsi are decked in their Mission Gear and heads to Andres' hut) Ryder: Psst Andres: (moans and wakes up) Ryder..... Franco:(moans and wakes up) Ryder.....sir.... Ryder: Are you ready? (Andres and Franco stand up and head to the changing room. and now after they changed Andres wears his Mission PAW attire and Franco wears his standard attire. Just as then...) Chase: (enters the hut wearing his soldier attire) Is it time? Ryder: Yes. Let's go Franco/Andres/Ypsi/Chase: Tara! (Come on) Just as then the air patroller landed on the Ground. Robo-dog: Ruff! Ruff! As Ryder, Chase, Andres, Franco, Ypsi heads into the air Patroller. Before they leave Chase left a message for the Pups and his Friends at his pup house Andres: Chase.... Hurry... (Chase runs to the Air Patroller and its' doors closed and lifted off) Andres: Robo-Dog! to Mount Karagao! Robo-Dog: (barks) (As daybreak arrived along the way. Ryder, Ypsi, Andres, Franco and Chase eats breakfast to power themselves up) Chase/Ypsi/Ryder/Franco/Andres: Ah..... Robo-Dog: (barks) Andres: Ryder, we're here Ypsi: Yeah Andres: Robo-Dog take us down The Air Patroller lands to the foot of Mt. Karagao Ryder, Ypsi, Chase, Andres and Franco goes down from the Air Patroller. Meanwhile at the Lookout...) Reece: (goes outside from the Lookout and yawns) Mornin', y'all... Bart: Hey Reece! (goes near Reece) Reece: Hey Bart! Bart: Where's everyone? Reece: I dunno (Just as then Rocky, Rubble, Marshall, Skye and Zuma arrived from their jog) Pups: Huff....puff...... Bart: Hey, pups Zuma: Morning, guys Bart: Morning, pups... Rubble: We are done taking breakfast but we noticed Ryder and Chase are not here Fresh: Ay, yo guys. I found something..... A note Skye: Really? Zuma: Let us see (Bart, Fresh, Reece, Skye, Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma opens a box and Marshall reads the note) Marshall:(reads a note) Me and Ryder along with Takota, Franco, Andres and Ypsi are on a Mission to find the "Red Suns" Who causes terrorism at the Philippine Isles. Meanwhile The air Patroller landed at an abandoned Oil plant. Ryder, Takota, Chase, Andres, Franco and Ypsi goes down from the air patroller and they begin a firefight against the rebels and Agents Takota was in the middle of a massive Battle while on a Old Platform trying to stop some "Red Suns" faction agents, and the Air Patroller heads back. Andres: HA!(Fires his Pup Carbine on the Rebels) Ryder: Andres... GO!(Fire his Carbine at the Rebel Agent) Just as then.... Reinforcements arrived 300 rebels. Takota, Ypsi, Franco, Ryder, Chase and Andres eliminated them easily. Ypsi: HA! You thought you would win?! America will never let rebels take over a former U.S territory and a close ally! We will never let you rebels attack Cazatha or any other major U.S allies either! Never! ???: Heh.....(Fires a tranquilizer on Ryder, Chase, Franco, Ypsi and Takota and passed out except Andres) Andres: GUys! Just as then Homer" Scorpion", Nelson, Riley surrounded and Pointed their Guns at Andres. Scorpion: SAF Commando. Give up... Andres: NEVER! Just as then Nelson:(Fires a tranquilizer on Andres) Ha HA! Andres:agh... Huff...(passed out) Riley: Let's bag em Scorpion: Yeah.... Scorpion, Nelson, and Riley along with a detachment of rebels carried Takota, Reece, Andres, Ryder, Franco and Chase to the Camp of the "Red Suns" At the CAmp.. Rebel: Pinuno(Leader) Nelson's team arrived. Leon: Well done Nelson. Dallas: Yeah... Nelson: We knocked them out cold. Leon: Send them to a cage Just as then Nelson, Homer, Riley, Dallas puts Takota, Ypsi, Andres, Franco, Ryder, Chase in a Strong steel Prison. with an electric charges. and they put a Seal in the Lock so the prisoners can't get out easily Andres: agh..(slowly opens his eyes) Oh no.... Back at the villans Fernan: So Nelson what's the news. Nelson: We got four Prisoners successfully. Fernan: Ah who? Riley: The 5 Special Action Forces Commandos Fernan:(Clenching his fist)(whispers) ALAKDAN........(Scorpion) Homer(Scorpion): Is there is something wrong Fernan. Leon: yeah. may problema ba?(Is there a Problem) Fernan: Nothing...(looks at the unconscious five) (Sighs) I need to get some air for now... (He heads to a hut and stands close to the door) I think I know who to call to save them....(thinking) I need to save them but I need backup and I know what the seal can unlocked where the jailed.... (Back at the cell...) Andres: RAH! (bashes the Prison but no avail) Ow...(gets his paw electrified) (Just as then Ryder, Chase, Franco, Takota, and Ypsi wakes up) ???: Well look who's waking up.... Ypsi: DALLAS! (Dallas shows up with Leon, Nelson, Huey and Riley) Ryder: YOU! Chase: Let us go! Leon: I will take it from here Huey: Leon Leon: Go! (The four villains left, just as then....) Leon: Don't worry, I will get you out of here. But I am getting suspicious a little Chase: What? (Leon leaves without a word) Chase: We need a plan to get out of here (Unnoticed, Nelson sneaks up behind Ryder and grabs Chase) Chase: Hey! Ryder: CHASE! Nelson: I have something for this one.... (chuckling) (Meanwhile....) Bart: Still no sign of them.... (Just then, a phone rings) Ypsi: (answers) Ypsi here Nelson: Oh is it my arch policeman.... Ypsi: What have you done to them! Nelson: Just getting revenge and we threatened to bomb the Bay along with ALAKDAN! Ypsi: You! Nelson: So get them by 24 hours or they're gone! Takota: We need to get to the bottom of this! (Just as then.....) Fernan: Hey, prisoners Ryder: Fernan! Andres: Okay, reveal yourself. Fernan: Okay. It's me Ryder: Ricardo?! Meanwhile.... Homer "Alakdan": So we need to execute them Nelson: Yeah. We've have enough of their interfering our plans of Huey, Riley: World Domination Takota: Of course, all of you stand done meanwhile....Somewhere on the Forests Leon: Dalisay are you ready to rescue the Paw Patrol. Fernan: Yeah and taking down Alakdan. but we need help too.... As Leon and Fernan walks along the forests Reece:(Points his Gun on the 2) Freeze! Leon and Fernan stopped moving. Just as then the Paw Patrol pups and Fresh surrounded the 2. Rocky:(sniffs) Ricardo. Fernan: Yes. Rocky. I know that you need to get out of here but follow my lead Ypsi: Why should we trust you? Fernan: They are the ones who killed my SON. Andres: So when will you free us... Fernan: Soon. Takoa: I demand that you do it now! Just as then Leon goes near Fernan and the 2 releases them. Fernan: Now you guys heads to SAF Camp to prepare an ambush. at the River. Just as then.. Nelson:(RAdio) FERNAN! LEON! Alakdan left us alone! He's heading for Manila. Andres: Fernan Leon. You know what to do... Fernan, Leon: LEt's MOVE! Fernan and Leon leaves the Area to Chase Scorpion While the gang heads to the river area and hides under the Bushes and Rocks. Just as then Soldier: NELSON! Huey! Guys! The Prisoners Escaped. Nelson: What. At the Battle Area By the River. Just as then Reece and Fresh heads a little far from combat leaving Ypsi, Andres, Ryder and Chase by the riverside. Andres: Get in Positions Andres and the Paw Patrol along with Ypsi, Takota and Bart get behind the bushes and Rocks by the riverside. and the Rebels arrived along with Nelson. the Paw patrol steadily readied their arms. Rebel Soldier: Where are they?! Ypsi:(fires a shot on the rebel) Rebel: AMBUSH! The firefight ensues as the Huey, Riley, Nelson are left Standing. Category:Crossovers Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Slight Violence Category:Parts Category:Fanon Movies Category:Collaboration Category:PAW Patrol Movies